


Drawn To You

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Multi, Reader is an artist, Reader's gender is not specified, Ultimate Wingman Papyrus™, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: Papyrus drags Sans to an art gallery. Sans makes it abundantly clear that he doesn’t want to be here by insulting every piece of art he comes across, including yours. To his surprise, you don’t seem to mind.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Drawn To You

**Author's Note:**

> kosmicdragon said: "42: I'm talking about how "anyone could make this" at an art gallery and I didn't realise that you're the artist" with UF Sans? He probably got dragged there by his bro tbh xD also congrats on 666+ followers!

Sans swirled an imaginary glass of wine and gazed intently at the object in front of him. “exquisite,” he said in a posh accent. “truly exquisite. the rectangular structure of this sculpture resembles that of an unshakable fortress. combined with the metal it is made of, it signifies coldness, hardship, and cruelty, telling us that we have no place in the fortress, unless we learn to thrive under such ruthless conditions. alas, hidden under the fortress’ facade is nothing but filth. this disappointing truth exposes the ruthless nature of society. yes, this is a masterpiece.”

Papyrus sighed. “SANS, THAT’S THE FUCKING TRASH CAN.”

Sans gasped. “it is? sorry, i couldn’t distinguish it from all the other _garbage_ in this place.” He gestured at the painting next to them with both hands. “like, what the fuck even is this? it looks like someone ate a jumbo box of crayons and took a giant shit all over the canvas! anythin’ passes as art these days, i swear…”

“UGH! BRINGING YOU HERE WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA!”

“that’s what i toldja! but hey, you insisted on draggin’ me here, so now yer gonna hafta put up with all a’ my _colorful_ commentary.”

Papyrus’ scowl deepened at the pun. “CAN’T YOU APPRECIATE THE FINER THINGS IN LIFE FOR ONCE?”

“bro, you can’t be askin’ me ta ‘appreciate the finer things in life’ when the so-called ‘finer things’ is stuff that anyone could make.”

“What’s stuff that anyone could make now?” you asked.

Sans blinked. Since when was this stranger listening in on them? “we ain’t talkin’ to ya,” he barked. “mind yer own damn business, human.”

You shrugged, not seeming the least bit bothered. “You’re the one who’s talking so loudly. Literally everyone can hear you, you know.” That part was true. Sans had gotten good at ignoring stares, but that didn’t mean he never noticed them, and he knew that he’d been getting a lot ever since he opened his mouth. Not that he cared. “Also, it _is_ kind of my business. This is my art you’re talking about.”

Papyrus let out a strangled snicker. Sans just stared at you. “nah,” he said evenly. “you’re bluffin’.”

“Nope. What was it you said about my painting again? ‘It looks like someone ate a jumbo box of crayons and took a giant shit all over the canvas’?” Much to Sans’ surprise, you didn’t go off on his ass. Instead, you were laughing. “That might be the funniest thing anyone’s ever said about my art!”

Sans had to stop himself from beaming with pride. It _was_ pretty funny, now that he thought about it. “not gonna lie, i expected an artsy-fartsy folk like you ta start foamin’ at the mouth if anyone even breathed at your work wrong… heh. i guess i’m gonna hafta _swatch_ my back just _ink_ case, ‘specially since i still can’t think of a single good thing ta say ‘bout your art. i’m _drawin’_ a blank over here.”

Papyrus placed a hand on Sans’ shoulder and squeezed. That was his silent way of telling him to _shut the hell up._ “I APOLOGIZE FOR MY BROTHER’S CHILDISH BEHAVIOR. YOU SEE, SANS HERE ACTUALLY ADMIRES YOUR WORK VERY MUCH! HE’S JUST TOO MUCH OF AN EMOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED TSUNDERE TO TELL YOU!” 

Sans couldn’t bring himself to respond to that with anything but indignant spluttering.

“YOU’LL HAVE TO FORGIVE HIM,” Papyrus continued, speaking over Sans. “HE ACTUALLY MEANS TO SAY THAT HE THINKS BOTH YOU AND YOUR WORK ARE BEAUTIFUL. ISN’T THAT RIGHT, BROTHER?”

“no!” Sans finally managed to say. “that ain’t right at all!” Unfortunately for him, his voice decided to crack. You seemed to misinterpret that in the worst way possible. 

“Really?” You chuckled, looking far too amused. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid, _stupid_ grin off your face. “Well, how about this: if you _do_ think that anyone could make this, I challenge you to do me one better.”

Sans had to admit that his mind went somewhere that definitely wasn’t painting when you said “do me”, but he quickly snapped back to the matter at hand. “challenge accepted! i could make somethin’ that’d blow your shitty motel art outta the water any day.”

“We’ll see about that. My contact information is right here on the wall. Give me a call when you’ve decided on a time and place.” You walked off, blowing him a kiss over your shoulder. “See you at the showdown, Mister Sans!”

“can’t wait, doll,” Sans growled. He could hear you laughing even though you’d left his sight. Did you think he had a cute little schoolboy crush on you or something? Tch…

Papyrus reminded Sans of his existence with a hard elbow in the side. “NOW’S THE PART WHERE YOU THANK ME FOR HELPING YOU SCORE A DATE,” he said, smirking. 

Sans’ face turned bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> ey boss has to get red back for that [stripper incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109655) somehow 
> 
> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
